Black Monolith
The Black Monolith '''is one of the four Void Artifacts in the Destroy the Godmodder series. Like the Hexahedron and the FEZ, the '''Monolith '''originates from the game FEZ. It is a tall black monolith, just as the name implies. The '''Monolith '''allows its user to have its deepest wish granted, regardless of morality or what they will use the wish for. This means it can be used by people of any morality, unlike the First Block, which will only perform acts of good. To prevent its use by everyone, the '''Black Monolith is commonly guarded by a shield known as the Infinity Seal, which can either be attacked normally or has godmodding-esque defenses where it will have low HP but incredibly high defense. Only when the Infinity Seal is destroyed can the Monolith be used, and even then, it will only grant one wish by one person before disappearing. The Black Monolith can be summoned using the Konami Code. The Monolith has been used by The Godmodder, The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man, and the Spelunker. The Godmodder, during Zero Hour, wished for himself to appear from the past, namely after the Glitch event in Destroy the Godmodder. Modpack wished to know the Godmodder's weakness, which led to the most complete backstory of him so far. The Spelunker, under the influence of an unknown entity, wished to create a great undoing, and in doing so, allowed Doc Scratch to enter the Psi-Godmodding War. History Pre-DTG The Black Monolith was created near the start of reality for unknown purposes as one of the Void Artifacts. Over the eons, it appeared in many different places and was used by many different people, facilitating events such as war and peace. It is implied that when not in the Void, the Black Monolith resides in a universe with a temple formed around itself called Monolithium. This has shown to be the case in both Destroy the Godmodder 2 and the Psi-Godmodding War. In DTG2's epilogue, it was shown that the Black Monolith was the being that allowed Notch to access the universe of Minecraft for the first time by appearing in a dream and opening a door to the Red Dragon, which was at that time an infinite Red Sea. Notch opening this door created the Enderdragon and Chosen Few, allowing for Minecraft's creation. Years later, the Black Monolith gave Notch the code necessary to actually access and interact with Minecraft's universe, allowing him to manipulate it as a god. Before the Psi-Godmodding War, the Spelunker discovered the Black Monolith during an expedition in his world. In a trance, the Spelunker told the Monolith that he wanted to create a great undoing. The Monolith accepted his wish, allowing for the presence of Pro-Godmodder Ancestors and Doc Scratch in the Psi-Godmodding War. The visions he saw through his wish haunted him throughout the War, and never fully went away even after the events came to pass. DTG2 The Black Monolith was first shown during Act 1, in the original incarnation of the GameFAQs Guide to DTG2. It was advertised as the Godmodder's weakness, and it could only be found by "thinking outside the box". TT2000 took the guide's advice and dug up a chest detailing the location of Monolithium, thus starting the quest to find the Black Monolith that ultimately became the Monolithium sidequest. Eventually, the players found the Black Monolith inside the temple, but the Godmodder reached the Monolith before the players could use it. The Godmodder then used it to summon himself from DTG1, after which the Monolith was teleported away. The Black Monolith then appeared in the Homestuck Kids' SBURB session, where the Kids had to guard it from the reaches of the Employer. After fending it off, the Monolith teleported back to GodCraft during Act 2 after Trewqs summoned it by using the Konami Code. The players then had to break the Monolith's Infinity Seal over the course of the Act. One player, Flare Flames, tried to use the Black Matter Gun from Antichamber to damage the Seal, but the Monolith then reacted to the attack and transported him into the realm of Antechamber. After the Infinity Seal was successfully destroyed, the Black Monolith teleported away once more. The Black Monolith reappeared in Act 3, where the players had to destroy it. With a daunting one million HP, this was no easy task. The Monolith was finally destroyed on September 25, 2014, when Leonstar0 hit it with a bunch of fish. The Monolith then summoned the Prime TARDIS, an artifact that the Godmodder had kicked into space in the beginning of the game. The players went into the TARDIS and traveled to another plane where they spoke with the Monolith directly. With Modpack asking the Monolith what the Godmodder's weakness was, it revealed the backstory of the Godmodder and came to the conclusion that the Godmodder's weakness would be an artifact that could end the Operation. The Monolith then left the server for good. During Act 4, the Black Monolith resided deep inside Team Mojang's headquarters, and heavily interacted with Notch and the rest of Team Mojang. Notch used the Monolith as a blueprint for the Key, which ended up being the aforementioned artifact that could stop the Operation. Notch also consulted the Monolith for advice during the making of Minecraft 2.0. The Monolith survived the End of Act 4 and Act 5, but refused to play a role in any of their events. Before Universe A was restored, the Monolith left the Trifecta and didn't interact with it any further. During the epilogue, the Black Monolith appeared to warn Notch about the impending reboot before leaving to parts unknown, presumably to fight within the Final Conflict at the Ends of the Earth. Category:Void Artifact Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:Entity Category:Character